


Angels Have Swords As Well As Wings

by NarglesOnHerTongue



Series: Borderguide [1]
Category: Bleach, Doctor Who
Genre: Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarglesOnHerTongue/pseuds/NarglesOnHerTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love messing with the multiverse. Take this one place, I kidnapped and reincarnated some of the Dr.Who Weeping Angels into humans. Now these 'humans' are entering the Soul Society and they are laughing their butts off inside. not much point fighting someone who can't be hurt after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Have Swords As Well As Wings

Ichigo glared. per usual.

"I'll give you one free shot" Kenpachi was such a jerk Ichigo stalled by claiming to be more honorable than he was. "That's admirable but I'm serious, one shot, might even kill me..."

Ichigo knew that was false. He might be powerful but Kenpachi was a reitsu monster without pushing out his own energy. The only way out of this is to...drat.

"Fine, Ichigo growled and slashed, if it cut, he won, if it didn't, he could go Angel while this guy did the 'How to Kill Me Better Next Time' speech. If it wasn't very bragging Ichigo might even listen.

Needless to say the stinging in his hand said Angel.

"Unconscious energy..." yeah, just as Ichigo thought, the little girl helping with the speech was new though. Ichigo only had to hide his stone parts for a little. "My Turn." and now...

"Enough." Ichigo snapped, "Stride Unseen, Walk of the Weeping Angel." His front turned to stone matching his back and he smiled at Kenpachi's surprise before he whispered, "Don't Blink." and the stone reached his mouth. He froze.

Kenpachi swung. Then he stared at the newest dent in his sword. He Blinked. His Lieutenant blinked as well. then she shrieked. While their eyes were closed when they blinked Ichigo had moved, faster than even Kenpachi was capable of. Ichigo's sword was a fraction of a centimeter from his neck, but he was frozen again.

"That's what he meant, 'Don't Blink', he can move when we aren't looking." she whispered, "What is he?"

Kenpachi was not used to fighting anything like this. Faster than him and virtually (he thought) indestructible. no wonder this thing beat a lieutenant. Moving when they blinked or looked away...he forgot and Blinked again. He didn't open his eyes for a long time.

The little girl panicked as she accidentally blinked at the same time as Kenpachi again and the angel-thing moved. Kenpachi was unconscious on the floor. The thing was looking at her. It smiled.

Ichigo looked at the little girl staring at him in shock. "He gave me a chance, I gave him one. All is fair in love and war, but this is fair when seeking to undo a debt. Rukia is waiting and I still owe her for my family, and this chance."

He moved and was gone, in his path echoed..."For Angels have Swords as Well as Wings...Angels are Such Terrifying things..." The girl curled up on Kenpachi and shivered.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Chad stared down at the crazy captain with the flower petals.

"Could just have tea." The Loon, Chad would have a hard time thinking of him as something else, offered.

Chad shook his head. "I have to..." He was interrupted by his communicator ringing with Don't Fear the Reaper which the captain would have laughed his ass off at if he understood the lyrics. Chad picked up. "Yes? Ah, I see, Thank You, that makes things easier." He hung up. "Never mind, It seems I can stop and socialize after all. Then I'm going home, it'll be nice to be out of here."

"You can?" The captain looked half nervous half delighted. "What was that anyway?" he asked as he poured tea.

"Communicator," Chad stated, picking up the tea. "On that note, Some guy named Kenpachi is going to need medical attention."

"Is he fighting one of yours?" The Loon relaxed slightly.

"Fought, Kenpachi is out cold and the little girl with him had some kind of fit after seeing it." Chad mused, "Down in two hits. Ichigo didn't even have to go all out. He's," he blew on his tea. "Blink and you miss him type fast. It seems your Kenpachi blinked. And on that note," Chad paused as he also turned to stone, "Which is the way out? I smell blood, and I don't want to join whoever is loosing enough for me to smell."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime stared at the idiot in front of her.

"Have you had enough time to regret?" He stated.

"Regret what? other than having listened to your stupid speech." She growled, she was quickly losing patience with the frankly ridiculous attitude here. She was also losing hold of her usually quite benevolent personality and sinking into Angel territory. 

"Orihime..."Uryuu whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." She growled. The Regretter Dude, yeah she was calling him that, swung. She shifted to stone in time to catch his blow on one hand. His blade shattered on her skin. "You are so lucky I'm not the type to kill outright.."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the rules. Time travel isn't a thing here so there is no time energy. The angels are sort of like animagi turning from one to the other freely. (Human/Soul to Angel and back) The Angel rules that apply are: They can feel other people's sight on them and freeze but don't have to. They can become soul reapers but they always have the ability to become human again. That which holds the image can become an angel if the angel it was patterned after is aware and willing.
> 
> Those swords look awful shiny and quite reflective...


End file.
